


9. Double Penetration

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fisting, Double Penetration, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fisting, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll just...let the tags explain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. Double Penetration

Loki’s legs were spread wide, held up to his chest by the back of his knees. Thor would usually take some time to appreciate this view; now, however, he had other things to attend to.

‘More.’

Thor hesitated, but Loki’s voice was steady, and they _had_ at least done this part before. Deciding to save his fretting for later, he complied.

He drew his hand back, until only three fingertips remained in Loki’s arse. With his other hand, he collected some lubricant from the jar beside him and spread it over his fingers and palm, coating every inch of skin up to his wrist in a generous layer. He laid his smallest finger under the other three, and slowly eased back in.

This was not much more than his cock, and Loki was having no problems so far. His breathing was measured and his erection stood proud, even as Thor spread out his four fingers, rotating in different directions to coax Loki open, to prepare him for what was next. It was not long before Thor deemed him relaxed enough, folded his hand again and worked the largest knuckles into Loki’s tight heat.

When his hand was finally buried up to mid-palm and the place where his thumb met the rest of his hand laid against Loki’s swollen rim, Thor let out the breath he’d been holding. This was new to both of them, and he had not anticipated how _good_ Loki would feel around his hand. The thought that Loki would take so much of him—and much more yet—made his cock throb.

But he wasn’t doing this for himself. He was doing this for Loki.

‘All right?’ he asked breathlessly.

‘Yes,’ Loki hissed. ‘Move.’

Thor stroked the back of Loki’s thigh with his free hand, and pumped the other in and out of Loki’s hole, stretching him, giving him as much as he could. Loki moaned, and when the juices of his cunt leaked down to Thor’s cupped palm, Thor knew it was time to take the final step.

Thor added more slick to his hand—it never hurt to be safe—and inserted all five fingers into Loki’s body. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Loki’s face: his relaxed expression shifted into a grimace as the widest part of Thor’s hand breached him, his eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched as he let out a grunt. Then, when Thor went further and Loki’s hole closed around his wrist, Loki panted and looked at Thor with wide eyes, as if he, too, couldn’t believe how much he’d taken.

For a long moment, they simply stared at each other, breathing heavily. Loki’s hair was damp with sweat, plastered to his forehead, and he looked absolutely _beautiful_. Already knowing Loki’s next command, Thor withdrew almost completely and pushed back in, fucking Loki with his entire hand.

Loki’s breathing became shallow, and it hitched every time Thor plunged into him. He’d closed his eyes, face slack and absorbed in pure bliss. Precome from his cock dribbled onto his lower abdomen, and the plump outer lips of his quim glistened, begging for Thor’s attention. Thor couldn’t resist the temptation, and with his free hand, parted Loki’s folds to slip two fingers inside.

Loki’s eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise. This had not been planned, and for a second Thor was afraid that he’d pushed too far—

But Loki collected himself, and said in a determined voice, ‘Do it.’

Thor swallowed nervously. Despite all they’d done, Loki’s cunt was still unbelievably tight, barely any different from the first time he’d been taken. What if Thor hurt him? What if he caused unwanted pain? What if—dared he think it—Loki overestimated his limits?

Still … Loki’s words ignited a greediness in him. Thor wanted to see Loki take everything, wanted to fill him until he had nothing left to give.

‘Very well,’ Thor conceded, ‘but you must tell me if it becomes too much for you to bear.’

‘I know.’ If possible, Loki seemed to pull his legs even wider. ‘Do it.’

Thor pulled out both his hands so he could coat them in a thick layer of lubricant. More likely than not, he would cause Loki discomfort; no matter how aroused Loki was now, he might turn dry. Thor could not count on Loki’s natural slick to prevent damage.

Reinserting his hand into Loki’s arse was not a challenge, and while it was a snug fit, neither was introducing two more fingers into his quim. Slowly, meticulously, he stretched Loki open. Four fingers turned into five, and then within a surprisingly short amount of time, both his hands had completely disappeared from view.

It was surreal.

Thor was wrist-deep in both of Loki’s holes. He could barely believe it. He pulled his hands back, one after another, and his fingers slowly emerged, the definite proof that they’d accomplished this feat.

‘How does it feel?’ he rasped.

‘Full.’ Loki clenched around him. ‘But not enough.’

Thor got to work. He decided to fuck Loki with his hands alternately, keeping one deep within as he drew the other out fully. Loki groaned in encouragement, so Thor repeated the motions the opposite way round, gradually increasing the pace and intensity. Then, out of curiosity, he pulled out both abruptly and reinserted them together—and was rewarded with Loki’s scream of pleasure.

Loki’s hands had left his legs, now scrabbling at the furs under him desperately. His legs were drawn together, and this made him impossibly tight around Thor’s hands. He was coming undone.

Thor could no longer continue his previous ministrations, not with the new resistance locking his wrists in place, but no matter. He curled his hands into fists—and it took his own breath away. The sensation of his hands against one another, the sight of Loki’s skin strained to its limits around his wrists, the realisation of what he was doing—it was almost too much for Thor to bear.

Loki let out a broken sound, one that Thor recognised as a plea for more when he could no longer form words with his tongue.

Thor was eager to make him come. Loki’s pleasure was the reason they were doing this. He pushed his fists together, pulled them apart, massaged Loki’s inner walls, exerting a firm pressure against all the spots that never failed to push Loki over the edge.

It didn’t take long at all. A new wetness gushed from Loki’s cunt, flooding into the crevices of Thor’s fist. Loki’s mouth was open in a silent scream; his legs spasmed and his cock spurted thick ropes of come onto his chest. Thor didn’t stop moving as Loki rode out his pleasure, pushing against the rhythmic contractions of Loki’s muscles, making him _feel_.

After Loki came down from his high, he started to pull himself back from Thor and whimpered as if in pain. He had always had a tendency to become oversensitive after an intense orgasm; Thor did not wish to torture Loki. He pulled out his hands one by one, and although he tried to be as gentle as possible, Loki still cried out in distress as he was stretched all over again.

When Thor had finally removed Loki from agony, he could wait no longer and brought a hand to his cock. Loki was a fucked-out, boneless heap: His legs hung limply by his sides, showing off the utter mess in between. His holes, having been stretched so widely for so long, were gaping just enough to allow Thor a glimpse inside.

‘Come in me, Thor.’ Loki was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, tilting up his hips. Astonishingly, he had enough presence of mind to take care of Thor in return. ‘Fill me with your seed, make me take it.’

Arousal shot through Thor’s body at those filthy words. That he’d already taken so much and was still begging for more…. Thor jerked himself, once, twice, and then spurted onto Loki’s spent holes.

Thor was mesmerised by the sight of his pearly white come hitting blue skin, seeping along to where it became pink, and finally disappearing from view. It was _obscene_ , and it spurred Thor on, feeding his orgasm, making it the longest and most powerful one he remembered ever having.

With time, his balls were wrung dry and the last wave of pleasure faded, leaving only bone-deep exhaustion. He collapsed onto Loki, only narrowly avoiding crushing him with his weight.

‘Told you it was a good idea,’ Loki huffed.

‘Yes,’ Thor said when he’d gotten his breath back. Not caring about the state of his hands and the chiding he’d certainly receive later, Thor ran his fingers through the damp strands of Loki’s hair and cradled his head. He kissed him deeply, and said, ‘You are always right.’

‘Mmm.’ A contented smile spread over Loki’s face, and he cocooned Thor with his limbs. ‘I most certainly am.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Find me [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
